Some MOSFET devices suffer from device variability issues, such as random dopant fluctuation (RDF) and threshold voltage variations. RDF depends on the device channel profile and the gate critical dimension variations are proportional to the threshold voltage roll-off slope. Reducing the RDF and threshold voltage roll-off slope will help reduce the total variability of the MOSFET device.